But Who?
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Cowards Beware?
1. Chapter 1

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

A/N - I've been reading Mark's, Mel's and Dayne's Fics and I have been annoyed by the so called Reviewer(s) who insist on trying to undermine all their efforts, don't get Me wrong I no Crusader but I thought I'd put some thoughts down in writing as to how I feel Aarson would deal with someone wanting to hurt them but not being brave enough to actually sign their name - so here it is

Laying on the doormat when he came downstairs was a plain blue envelope, nothing sinster in that, right?, some much so that before opening the envelope Aaron put the kettle on to make his morning brew, a welcome cup of tea to start the day. The kettle whistled indicating that the water was boiling and the young mechanic absent mindedly sloshed water over the tea bag waiting in the bottom of his favourite mug, He added milk and a toothaching amount of sugar to the brew, not waiting for it to cool he took a tongue blistering mouthful.

Turning the envelope over the first thing Aaron noticed was there was no stamp and only one word neatly written in block capitals AARON, He thought he hadn't heard the postman which obviously was the case, this had been hand delivered, tearing it open he took out a single sheet of paper folded in the middle, he couldn't help the involuntary gasp which escaped his lips as he unfolded the paper, there on the paper were words and letters torn out of magazines and papers, what those words and letters stated were disgusting and utterly untrue.

Looking at the ceiling what did he hope to hear?, he hoped to hear his boyfriend moving about but he didn't, of course not, because as the writer of this letter knew Jackson hadn't come home last night, surging to his feet Aaron raced to the door, what did he hope to see he didn't know after all the letter had been delivered over half an hour ago surely it's author hadn't waited around.

Looking around everything seemed normal Pearl and Edna gossiping over the garden wall, Diane setting out the chairs at the front of The Woolpack, just as he was about to go back in doors he heard a toot and a wave as Paddy drove past, must have been on the way to a call out,walking back inside he once again looked at the letter now sitting on the table who had wrote the poison pen letter? was there a viper living amongst the residents of Emmerdale village? and if so which resident was it and why had they written about Jackson?, if it had been such filth about him he could understand it, but everyone loved Jackson why would they write this about him?

Pacing the floor Aaron could feel the bile rising in his throat just the thought that he could have been having a drink with the writer of such a letter without knowing it was really grating on the young mechanic, someone was taking him for a mug and he didn't take kindly to that, even more the fact that they had included his boyfriend and what they'd said about the builder, well, he still couldn't believe what he'd been accused of.

He heard the door slam as he looked out of the window and was just in time to see Jackson walking down the path, as he opened the door all he saw were two clear brown eyes looking back at him there was no hint in those cocoa brown depths that he was anything other than a true and faithful partner, no indication that he'd spent the night, how was it, screwing the ass off some little piece that he'd picked up at Bar West.

No Aaron refused to believe what had been written, no way had Jackson been unfaithful this was just some spiteful, vinditive individual who had nothing better to do than to poke their oar into other people's business and he be a fool if he allowed such words written by a coward, a person not brave enough to sign the letter to undermine what he and Jackson have.

Showing the letter to Jackson he waited while his boyfriend read the words before he looked up and simply said

"It's not true"


	2. Chapter 2

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

A/N There's someone out there trying to hurt people, words can be very cruel

"I'ts not true"

Of course it wasn't true, how could he think it possibly could be, that would mean that Jackson had been unfaithful to him and he for one would never believe that would happen, they'd always agreed that either one of them were unhappy that they would voice that and they would end it before either one of them were tempted to stray, to date as far as he was aware neither of them were unhappy and he knew for sure that he hadn't strayed he was equally sure of Jackson

"Of course it's not" Aaron looked directly into his partners eyes as he uttered those words they were supposed to reassure Jackson but he found as the words left his mouth that they reassured him too

"I love you"

"I know" still looking into Jacksons eyes, those brown eyes that held his world those eyes that knew him, knew his innermost thoughts and feelings

"Why is someone doing this?"

"I don't know Jay but I know you haven't done anything wrong"

Jackson walked up to Aaron needing more than words he crashed his lips to those of the younger man groaning as the mechanic bit at his bottom lip before plunging his tongue into his partners mouth, this was what he wanted, Aaron was who he needed not some nameless shag in the toilets of the club he was at with his friends the previous night.

Aaron kissed him back, why wouldn't he? he knew Jackson was trying to show him by the display of passion that it was all for Aaron, that for all he'd slept in another mans bed it was because he was on a night out with his mates and not because he bedded another bloke, He could feel himself getting hard, Jackson too and it would be so easy to climb the stairs climb into their bed and spend the next few hours making love but when they came back down the elephant in the room would still be there, which sick individual felt it their right to undermine and interfere with their relationship?

"Hey, hey, slow down" Aaron raised his head and turned it when Jackson had tried to kiss him again,

"C'mon Aaron" Once Jackson was turned on it was nearly impossible to stop him he was like a man possessed and he wanted to possess his boyfriend,

"STOP, Just Stop" Aaron pushed Jackson away

Jackson stood breathing hard looking at his partner who had turned away from him "You believe what's in that letter don't you!"

Aaron swung round and snarled at Jackson before picking up the poison pen letter and ripping it up in front of the builder "Never not for one second have I questioned you, I know you but I don't want to go upstairs to prove a point"

Jackson moved towards the mechanic placing his hands on the younger mans hips and looking deeply into those baby blue eyes before sighing and burrowing his head into his partners neck mumbling against the warm skin "See whoever did this is winning we're already questioning each other, we can't let them get to us or they'll have won"

"We won't and they haven't" Aaron rubbed a hand up and down Jackson's back as the older man raised his head Aaron softly placed his lips on the builders mouth and kissed him, almost feather light touches before smiling at his boyfriend.

"Lets have a party" Jackson suddenly announced

"Don't you think thats trying too hard?"

"We've got to do something" the builder continued

"We will" Aaron confirmed "But we need to find out who wrote this crap first" he picked up the ripped pieces of letter and screwed them up in his hand "Then believe Me they're gonna pay"


	3. Chapter 3

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

The next few days were tense with both Aaron and Jackson walking on egg shells each afraid to say the wrong thing, their routine remained the same they shared a kiss before leaving for work but at night they'd taken to sleeping on opposite sides of the bed not letting their bodies relax in case they collided with the other.

With Aaron working right next door to Dale Head he felt sure that if the poison pen writer struck again he would see them so it was a surprise 4 days after the first letter that a second was waiting on the doorstep when he finished work, he was tempted not to open it, just to destroy it without reading it but then he found himself shakily opening the envelope.

Once again the paper was blue and the words had been ripped out of newspapers an magazines, the words made Aaron feel physically sick, he screwed the paper up and threw it at the wall before dropping onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and putting his head in his hands.

As soon as Jackson walked in he knew something was wrong and he could guess what, he didn't like seeing Aaron as he was, he didn't move or acknowledge that the builder was there, Jackson approached causiously never knowing how his partner was going to react, he ran his fingers through the mechanics hair.

"Tell Me"

Aaron still didn't look up but he pointed towards the wall, it took a few seconds before Jackson saw the paper, he sighed as he picked up and read the filth on it.

Once again he was the target of the attack with the author claiming to have evidence that he'd done things, sexual things, with a complete stranger, the evidence wasn't in with the letter, Jackson knew it was a bluff but it had obviously unnerved Aaron.

"It's not true" Jackson once again used the statement he had when the first letter had arrived

Teary blue eyes looked up at him "It must be true He says he's got proof"

"So now you'd rather believe a stranger, a coward, someone too scared to sign his own name than Me, Why Aaron?"

"Cause you're too good for Me it was only a matter of time before you realised it and looked for someone better"

Jackson felt his rage explode

"Three Years, three fuckin years and I've never, not once looked at someone else, but you'd rather believe this filth than Me" the builder shook his hand containing the letter "So I may as well live down to My reputation" with that he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Aaron knew that if Jackson left Dale Head feeling as he did that it would be the end of them, he didn't want that, he'd never want that, with a shaky voice little more than a whisper he called to Jackson "Jackson"

The builder heard just as his fingers curled around the door nob he still intended to yank open the door and walk out but something was stopping him, he knew what it was, it was his love for the mechanic that still refused to believe that they were finished, they'd promised to talk to each other but once again they'd done the opposite and in doing that the writer of these letters was winning, well he had to turn the tables on this perpetrator or his life with Aaron would be over.

Aaron couldn't believe his eyes as Jackson turned back to the table and with a heavy sigh sat down beside the younger man, brown eyes staring into blue, but Aaron saw and understood, in those eyes there was no hint of betrayal, there was only love and understanding, even now after all the hateful things he'd said to the love of his life, the man who made his life worth living.

"I'm sorry Jackson"

Aaron reached for his partners hand wrapping his fingers through the builders and gripping tightly

"Hush, I know, but we're letting him or her win, this is what they want, they want us believing them and not each other, I'm going to say this one last time so you better listen up good, I have never and I will never cheat on you, you Aaron are all I want, I love you, do you understand that?"

This time it was Aaron that attacked Jackson's lips in a desperate bid to show the builder just how much he loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

A/N 2nd chapter of the day it's been plaguing Me all day so had to write it or I'll never get any sleep.

A/N - There is some man on man action in this chapter so if you don't approve don't read - Chapter rating is M

Lust coursed through Aaron's veins, days of denied sexual pleasures spilling over, as he latched onto Jackson's lips he felt his partner shiver, he gathered him into his arms seeking the builders tongue in a passion soaked kiss that went on and on, but it still wasn't enough he wanted Jackson's hands on him, the thought of having those hands on him making him instantly hard.

Jackson wanted to protest but he like Aaron had missed not just the sex but the lack of closeness that they usually shared, he could stop this encounter at any time but quite frankly he didn't want to he wanted Aaron and what's more he was going to have him, just for now they could forget about the letters and concentrate on each other.

Breaking the kiss Aaron tried to get oxygen into his lungs suddenly he felt himself being pushed backwards towards the stairs, he didn't protest when he was slammed up against the wall near the front door, feeling Jackson's toned body against his had the mechanic groaning with want and need.

Jackson didn't want to think he just wanted to feel, he wanted to feel Aaron, every last delicious inch of him, he had intended on waiting until they'd got upstairs but found he couldn't so instead he trapped Aaron against the wall watching his boyfriend as he slipped his hand into the mechanic's tracky bottoms inside his boxers and took hold of his penis.

Work rough hands just added to the sensual pleasures pulsing through the mechanics body as his eyes rolled back in his head and he gave himself over to the myriad of emotions and pleasure that having Jackson holding him gave him, the last few minutes no longer mattered all that mattered was what was happening now and Aaron was loving every second of it.

From the frantic encountered it had started off now everything slowed down Jackson fingers slowly closed around Aaron's cock and just held him, he was just the right size, the right thickness and the weight of his fully erect cock was perfect for the builder, listening to the moans and whimpers escaping Aaron's lips the older man felt a sense of satisfaction even when everything else was going wrong he could still bring Aaron to the brink and keep him there.

Growling, Jackson bent his head brought his lips down on those of his partner, sucking hard on Aaron's bottom lip he listened in wonder at the noises his partner was making, then slowly he moved his hand.

Aaron almost lost it the second Jackson started to move his hand, they hadn't had sex for over a week and now here at the bottom of the stairs the builder was jerking him off, it wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted Jackson to possess him, he needed the builder.

Jackson felt Aaron push him back thought that the mechanic had had enough, he was just about to apologise for his treatment of the younger man when he saw his boyfriend push down his trackies and boxers, watched as his full cock bounced free before Aaron turned and placing his hands on the wall stuck his bum out he then looked over his shoulder at his partner who was licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

"Love Me Jackson"

"Here?"

"Yes, right here, right now, I want you"

"God Help Me I want you too"

Jackson's body covered Aaron's as He loved him, it was hard and fast and it brought the mechanic to his knee's, where he was loved again.


	5. Chapter 5

But Who?

A/N Sorry for the delay in continuing with this Fic but R.L has reared it's ugly head.

It was a much more cool, calm and confident Aaron that left Dale Head a few hours later, they may never know the identity of the perpatrator of the poison pen letters but he was determined that the author would not get under his skin or let the vile words get into his head or they would fester until he

exploded and that could be an ugly sight indeed, he smiled as he walked down to The Woolpack to meet Adam as he thought back over what had happened between him and his boyfriend, after what Jackson had done to him he was in no doubt of the passion that the builder had for him.

Aaron had crawled out from under Jackson at the bottom of the stairs muttering that he needed a long hot shower to clean up, aware all the time he was climbing the stairs that the builders eyes had remained on him.

Even as his body had continued to shudder in the aftermath of his second climax Jackson couldn't keep his lustful eyes off the object of his desires, he watched Aaron climbing the stairs his hips swinging and his bum wiggling with every step, he heard his boyfriend moving from their bedroom to the bathroom where he heard the shower being turned on, he could imagine the mechanic getting all lathed up, could smell the shower gel he'd be using, the suds clinging to his skin even as his hands set about washing every inch of his skin, that was all it took for his penis to spring into life again, he followed his boyfriend, quietly opening the bathroom door before pulling back the shower curtain and climbing in with Aaron to devour him under the cascading jets of water.

After Jackson had finished with him in the shower he'd dragged a still wet Aaron into the bedroom where he'd tumbled him onto the bed and continued to play with the mechanic until he didn't think he could take it another minute only for the builder to take him to even greater heights of desire and pleasures, they'd eventually fallen asleep and that is where Aaron had left an exhausted Jackson still asleep in a messy bed, evidence of the loving that they both had enjoyed.

Opening the door to The Woolpack he stepped inside, nothing and no one could break his good mood, He was loved, he was in love that was something that He would never doubt again there had been a few times recently when he'd began to believe the words written even though in his heart he knew Jackson would never cheat he just couldn't get it out of his head the words that had been written, they just kept going around his head until he began stupidly to believe them.

Adam was waiting at the bar when Aaron walked in he'd already got the drinks which Aaron had downed in one

"Whoa, someone's thirsty" the farmer laughed

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Aaron put his empty glass down "Yeah, I'll get another round in" he gestured towards Adam's still almost full glass.

"Not for me, I've got to be up early so I can only have a couple"

"Wuss"

"Nah Mate, just can't face work in the morning with a hangover"

Aaron ordered another drink before following his best friend and taking a seat, just as his mobile sounded, he checked the message it was from Jackson

"Better come home NOW, we've had another one, and I've caught the culprit"

Aaron was on his feet and out of the pub without a word to his friend and without taking a mouthful out of his new drink, Adam followed him to the door where he watched as Aaron sprinted towards Dale Head, something bad must have happened for his best mate to react the way he did he just hoped that it had nothing to do with Jackson.

Aaron crashed through the door, not even stopping as he shouted "Jackson!"... "JACKSON!"

"Yeah, okay keep your hair on"

Aaron could hear his boyfriend talking to someone, he sounded so calm, how?, if he'd caught who was sending the letters, how was he keeping his temper?, after all Aaron was itching to get his hands on the person and when he did well he was going to make them pay.

Charging into the sitting room he was greeted by his boyfriend wearing very little and sitting on their setee with a cushion seemingly for protection was a young boy of about 12 or 13 and he was scowling.

"Who the hell is this!"


	6. Chapter 6

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

For the next twenty to thirty minutes Aaron and Jackson were submitted to a barage of abuse from the young lad, he called them every name imaginable, his mouth a toxic waste dump for any and all nasty names, he'd called them faggots, queers,arse bandits and rear gunners to name but a few, Jackson remained calm throughout the tirade and this seemed to anger the boy even more he then turned his attention to Aaron, the fact that he seemed to be their prisoner not stopping him from spouting his vehem towards the mechanic.

Aaron was pacing trying to keep his temper at bay, listening to youngster he wondered how someone so young had learnt such a colourful vocabulary and he was amazed that this boy didn't seem to back down he'd thrown the cushion he'd been holding right in Aaron's face he'd then gone on to accuse Jackson of walking around next to naked because he wanted him, the young boy smirking when he saw Jackson's reaction to his latest statement, what he didn't see was Aaron lunge for him and hauling to his feet fist clenched ready to give this demon a bloody good hiding.

"Aaron!"

Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand that was on the boys neck prizing his fingers from the youngsters skin noticing that already the skin there was marked

"No Jackson, he can't say that and Me not react he deserves a smacking and I'm the one to do it"

Jackson backed Aaron out of the room his whole focus now on his boyfriend trying to make sure that he didn't do something he would later regret, he kept his hands on the mechanic chest as he pushed him into the kitchen.

This was the distraction that the boy had been hoping for, hoping that if he kept up his wise cracks that one or the other of the two men in front of him would cave in leaving the way open for him to make his escape and that's exactly what he did, whilst Jackson's attention was on Aaron and Aaron was trying to get past Jackson the youth shot out of the sitting room opened the front door and fled down tha path all the while laughing and shouting at the top of his lungs more obsenities.

Aaron was not prepared to just let the lad get away so raced after him gaining ground only to lose the boy in the woods on the outskirts of the village, he scoured the grounds for a good hour before admitting defeat and returning home to a very anxious builder.

Jackson was waiting on the doorstep when Aaron walked down the path he pulled his boyfriend into his arms only for the mechanic to shrug him off and carried on walking into their cottage, this behaviour puzzled Jackson so he followed Aaron finding him just standing in the middle of the sitting room seemingly lost in thought.

"What is it?" Jackson tried to sooth his partner running his hand down his back only for Aaron to again shrug him off "Aaron?"

"I'm leaving"

The younger man went to climb the stairs intending to pack a bag, the boys words ringing in his ears, if he thought those things then others must be thinking it too, his relationship with Jackson must be wrong, by leaving him he'd be putting that situation right giving Jackson back his life.

"You're leaving Me!" the emotion was clear to hear in the builders voice and the tears evident in his eyes as he blocked Aaron route, they were standing at the foot of the stairs where just a few short hours earlier they'd made passionate love together, no this couldn't be happening!, Jackson lauched himself at the younger man attached his lips to those of his partner and kissed him like he'd never kissed him before he was desperate for his partner and if words couldn't persuade him to stay then surely this would.

Aaron tore his mouth away, much more and he would surrender to his feelings for Jackson he had so much passion for the builder that he didn't think he could survive a day without him but he would try for Jackson's sake, he'd give him his freedom.

"Aaron, don't"

Jackson watched his boyfriend, his life, climbing the stairs planning on walking out of his life.

Aaron walked into the bedroom, looked at the bed, crumpled sheets another reminder of their love making, photo's hung on the walls, all of them, laughing, looking at each other, a young couple obviously in love, but that love was wrong, two men loving each other was wrong, Aaron knew this for certain.

Jackson stood motionless, tears silently falling from his brown eyes as he tried to make his legs move, to go after Aaron, to ask him not to go, to beg him to stay, but what if, even if he begged, Aaron left anyway?, NO, He loved Aaron and he'd be damned if he was just going to let him walk away.

Aaron took one last look at the Bedroom he'd shared with Jackson for the last two years He loved this room it was his favorite in the whole house, as he turned to leave he saw Jackson standing in the door way with a determined look on his face

"Put the bag down, you're not going anywhere"

Jackson walked into the room and quietly shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

But Who?

Disclaimer applies

Laying in their bed in their house Aaron couldn't believe he was still here with Jackson, he really was incredible the mechanic thought as he gathered the sleeping builder closer to him, he just refused to give up on the younger man and for that Aaron would be eternally grateful, with thoughts of their conversation earlier swirling in his brain he immediately closed his arms more firmly around his slumbering partner.

The bedroom door closed quietly and Aaron heard Jackson say "You are not going anywhere"

The tension crackled but you could hear pin drop as the two men looked at each other, or rather Jackson stared at Aaron but Aaron refused to look at Jackson

"Why are you doing this?" the builder voice wobbled as he tried to keep his emotions in check "Why are you running away?"

Aaron continued to look at the floor as he shrugged his shoulders

"C'mon I deserve more than that!"

The younger man finally looked up, looked into the eyes of the man he loved, saw the hurt in those beautiful brown eyes and he cursed himself

"Guess I just got scared so I decided to run, it's what I do after all, so didn't want to disappoint"

"Aaron"

"Sorry" the young mechanic gave a small smile as he sighed " I just want this to stop, someone definately has it in for us and I don't think I can cope with this anymore"

Jackson moved forward and gently to cupped his hand on Aaron's cheek "Don't you understand you moron that as long as we are together we can face anything"

Aaron had started to cry as he listened to Jackson once again reassure him that everything would be okay, he just couldn't believe that Jackson still wanted him even with all the drama he caused

"You know something Jackson?"

"What?"

"I fell in love with you, knowing that we would never be together, knowing that you are too good for Me and that was really okay right up until the time you chose Me, well, when you chose Me that wrecked Me and ever since you chose Me I've just been waiting for you to realise and go and find someone better, someone who deserves someone as awsome as you"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You don't say much but when you do, it's complete rubbish, gorgeous most of it, but waiting for me to realise that there is someone better out there when I don't even go looking well that part is complete rubbish" the builder was smiling as he said the last part "So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Aaron wiped his eyes and sniffed

Jackson reached for a tissue "Come here"

The mechanic walked forward, Jackson held the tissue to his nose

"Blow"

As Aaron blew his nose, Jackson rubbed his back, then Aaron gave the builder the used tissue back which he accepted as he held it said "Now that's true love" he leaned in and softly kissed his boyfriend

Climbing into bed the two men wrapped their arms around each other, giving and receiving comfort and reassurance that they were together and nothing was going to change that.

Jackson was drifting off to sleep warm and safe in his partners arms silently he had said a prayer sending those thoughts out into the great unknown that somehow, someway, he was going to find out who was doing this and he was going to make them pay, he didn't know how, but whoever this was were going to be sorry.

Warm soft lips caressing his neck, teeth gently nipping then words of love being whispered against his neck had Jackson drifting further into a dream like state, he was enjoying having Aaron lavishing all his love and attention on him that he almost missed something that the younger man had whispered, his sleepy brain taking a while before his eyes shot open

"What did you just say?"

"Hmm" Aaron was still nuzzling his neck

"Aaron"

The mechanic looked up and into the eyes of the man who held his heart

"What did you just say?"

Aaron blushed pink but continued to look into Jackson eyes "I said a few things but I think I said will you marry Me!"

Jackson smiled at Aaron He'd just heard four words that he'd been waiting to hear for what seemed like forever

"Yes, I will"

Tender loving, hours of passion had left the builder exhausted and he'd eventually given in to sleep but Aaron just couldn't get his mind off whoever was campaigning against him and Jackson, he had a renewed sense of what is right and him and Jackson were definately right so whoever this was had better watch out because if they thought they were winning they couldn't be more wrong!


End file.
